


Wrong Turn

by Mercurie



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bedrooms, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Magical Accidents, Meme, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurie/pseuds/Mercurie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Turn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [subjunctive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subjunctive/gifts).



> Prompt was, as in the summary, “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

Smooth sheets. Quiet. Pleasant scent in the air. Not quite what he’d expected.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

Loki opened his eyes on Jane Foster, dressed head to toe in a perfect imitation of the Queen of Asgard’s raiment.

Imitation? A quick glance around placed him in the king’s bedchamber. In the king’s bed. With Jane Foster looking down her human nose at him and Thor’s things scattered in a slovenly mess about the room.

 _Damn._ He’d given up a hundred years of his life for this magic: to twist and nudge the weavings of fate until he’d remade the world in the image of his own will and desires. He ought to have appeared on the throne in his own guise, with the people of Asgard kneeling before him and Thor sulking in the dungeons somewhere.

Nothing ever went according to plan. Still, he felt oddly unruffled by this turn of events.

“Well,” he said, lacing his hands behind his head, “we may as well make the best of it.”


End file.
